


inspiration

by Corwin



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, This is why I never post.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corwin/pseuds/Corwin





	

My inspiration, my inspiration, my sweet inspiration.  
It flies in my ear, bounces in my head as I jot it down.  
And then, quite abruptly, it flies out again, leaving me bedraggled.  
My work is like a tree.  
Firm with inspiration, but swept away without.  
To many story lines, to much homework, won’t blend together.  
Like a kite with no wind,it sits down and tries, but doesn’t please people.


End file.
